Amor entre soberanos
by Kanami Szekely
Summary: Marshall Lee ha estado molestando al Príncipe Gumball más de lo normal y no solo con bromas, si no con besos y abrazos más que cariñosos. Si lo se, mi resumenes son un asco XD MarshallxGumball


Los personajes NO me pertenecen c:

Todo estaba tranquilo en el Dulce Reino, la dulce gente hacía su vida normal, trabajando, llevando sus hijos a la dulce escuela y demás, en el castillo los sirvientes limpiaban y preparaban la cena de su Dulce Príncipe que había estado encerrado todo el día en su laboratorio haciendo que sabe que, cada vez que Mentita (La ama de llaves) pasaba por allí se escuchaba al príncipe quejarse y decir "no no no, ¡ así no!" por lo que Mentita había decidido no intervenir en lo que sea que esté haciendo el príncipe pero no podía evitar que estaba pasando dentro del laboratorio, bueno, lo que Mentita no sabía que pasaba era esto:

En el laboratorio Bubba Gumball no estaba solo, de hecho Marshall Lee estaba molestando al Dulce Príncipe, solo que este no lo sabía ya que Marshall estaba hablando con el por teléfono, aunque en realidad era una grabación que el Rey de los vampiros había dejado para fastidiar a Buba un rato pero toda diversión tiene su fin, y la del rockero termino cuando su grabación comenzó de nuevo, fue entonces cuando se hizo visible mientras se reía.

-Hahahaha debiste haber visto tu cara Bubba, fue muy divertido- Dijo mientras se agarraba el estomago por la risa.

-¡No es gracioso Marshall!- Le grito el príncipe que ahora estaba ordenando sus cosas –Me diste un susto de muerte, eres un inmaduro Marshall Lee- Lo miro molesto y un suave sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando el vampiro lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Lástima para ti que este inmaduro te adore y adore molestarte- Le beso la mejilla y el Dulce Príncipe lo aparto de él.

-Basta, ya te eh dicho que no bromees más con eso, siempre dices lo mismo y luego por las noches te vas con una tal Marceline o te vas con Fionna, si realmente me adoraras no me dejarías solo en la noche, además ya te lo eh dicho, a MI me gustan las chicas y aunque me gustaran los chicos jamás me gustaría un inmaduro como tú, no eres para nada mi tipo y creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación muchas veces, ahora vete, tu noviecita seguro te espera- Abrió una ventana para que el otro se fuera pero este solo se estaba riendo cosa que hizo molestar al príncipe -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Hahahahahaha- Se tiro al suelo y empezó a golpear el piso hasta que se calmo y noto la mirada de ira del rosado -¿Cómo no quieres que me ría si afirmas no estás enamorado de mi pero te dan celos que salga con otras personas en lugar de quedarme dándote mimos? pero que chuche tan lindo eres- Nuevamente abrazo al dulce príncipe por la cintura y le robo un beso –Esta noche te diré algo nuevo, Marceline, esa vampiresa que tanto celos te da, es mi hermana y de vez en cuando tengo que salir con ella por cosa de mis padres y es divertido salir con Fionna porque te dan celos que me vaya con ella y porque es divertido tener algunas aventurar nocturnas, si vinieras con nosotros lo sabrías, pero prefieres quedarte en tu dulce castillo, rosado miedoso- Le robo otro beso antes de que protestara y se separo para ver sus sonrojadas mejillas –Eres adorable-.

-Cállate y no es divertido que me des celos, los cuales NO tengo….Bueno si los tengo- Se cruzo de brazos e inflo las mejillas mientras Marshall sonreía y le besaba la mejilla –N-no te pedí saber quién es Marceline, no me importaba…bueno no mucho y ya te dije, es peligroso que yo salga y más con la Reina Helada acosándome todo el tiempo- Se acurruco levemente contra el pecho de Marshall y dejo que este lo mimara un poco, el príncipe sabía muy bien que estaba enamorado del Rey de los vampiros, pero temía que este solo lo estuviera molestando por lo que solo se dejaba mimar un poco y luego apartaba al mayor, pero esta vez dejo que lo mimara un poco más.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen tiempo, el rockero no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de Bubba y este no dejaba de acariciarle suavemente la espalda, incluso algunas se daban tiernos besos en los labios, todo era muy tierno hasta que Marshall hablo.

-En serio, dices que no me quieres y sin embargo estas pegado a mí, seguro haces eso con todos- Rio un poco pero entonces el Dulce Príncipe lo aparto de si, el vampiro lo miro y noto que lo había herido.

-Eres un idiota Marshall y yo que por un momento pensé que…-Tomo aire y sus ojos se cristalizaron, en lugar de terminar la oración se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio pero el vampiro se puso enfrente –Quítate-.

-Vamos Bubba, solo estaba jugando, en serio te quiero, te los digo todas las noches, incluso te di mi camisa como regalo y eso no es algo que hago con cualquiera- Tomo de las muñecas al príncipe y lo puso contra la pared para que no huyera –Bubba, me gustas y estoy siendo completa y absolutamente sincero sobre esto- Y era cierto ya que estaba tan serio que el príncipe estaba sorprendido, jamás había pensado que podía llegar a ser tan serio sobre algo. Aflojo un poco la presión sobre las muñecas del rosado y suavizo su mirada –Eres libre de creerme o no, si decides creerme ven a verme mañana por la mañana en mi casa –Le dijo suavemente mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de su amado –Si no me crees no vengas, fingiremos que nuestras "noches de chicos" y estos encuentros jamás pasaron y volveremos a nuestra rutina normal de odiarnos- Beso con dulzura los suaves y dulces labios del príncipe –Mañana a las 9:00 am te esperare hasta las 10:00- Luego de esto salió por la ventana sin dejar que el príncipe le respondiera.

Justo entonces Mentita abrió la puerta para informarle al Dulce Príncipe que la cena estaba lista, se sorprendió de ver el príncipe sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la cara completamente roja, la ama de llaves corrió a su lado y le toco la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, estaba ardiendo pero no era de fiebre, por impulso apoyo su mano en el pecho de príncipe y sintió como este latía muy rápido, la pequeña dulce suspiro y hablo.

-¿De nuevo Marshall Lee le dijo cosas que usted no se imaginaba?- El Dulce Príncipe asintió levemente y la pequeña menta se rio con suavidad –Realmente, ese vampiro sabe como enamorar y avergonzar a nuestro soberano, vamos la cena esta lista, en el camino me puede contar lo que paso entre el Rey Vampiro y usted, claro que siempre y cuando usted quiera-.

Apenas termino de decir eso el príncipe se puso de pie y le empezó a contar todo a Mentita mientras caminaban hacía el comedor para cenar. La dulce ama de llaves no dijo nada, solo asentía con la cabeza o reía un poco al ver a su gobernante tan avergonzado, sonrojado y enamorado de aquel vampiro.

-Bueno, entonces hoy debe dormirse temprano para estar listo a las 9:00 e ir a decirle a su vampiro cuando lo ama- Susurro Mentita mientras el príncipe cenaba a lo que este asintió tímidamente con su cabeza mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Una vez termino de cenar se fue a su cuarto para darse una ducha y lavarse los dientes, quería estar perfecto para su vampiro mañana por la mañana, una vez termino se puso la camisa que el vampiro le había regalado y se metió en la cama listo para dormir el único problema fue que no pudo dormir en toda la noche de lo ansioso que se encontraba, buscaba una pose cómoda para dormir pero nada le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera un vaso de leche tibia y galletitas lograron calmar la ansiedad del Dulce Príncipe, así fue como paso la noche hasta que finalmente logro dormirse, que placida sensación fue la de cerrar los ojos y podre dormir de una vez, durmió hasta que sintió un gritito ahogado que provenía de mentita, se levanto rápidamente y asustado.

-¿¡Que sucede Mentita, nos atacan, la Reina Helada!?- Preguntó espantado mientras miraba a todos lados, la ama de llaves negó y le acerco un reloj, eran las 9:45 se había quedado dormido por completo -¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?- Grito paranoico el gobernante mientras torpemente se vestía y trataba de arreglarse.

-Entre y usted me dijo "Me levantaré solo, iré un poco más tarde ahora déjame dormir" y vine a ver si seguía aquí porque no había desayunado- Le respondió mientras trataba de peinar el cabello de Gumball pero no tuvo caso, este no dejaba de moverse así que opto por ir a buscar a Lord Monochromicor para que llevara al príncipe a la morada del vampiro mientras Bubba no dejaba de dar vueltas para luego salir al balcón y subir sobre Mo-cro.

Le pidió que se apurara y miro el reloj, eran las 9:58, no llegaría a tiempo por lo que suspiro y dejo que de todas formas lo llevaran, finalmente llegaron y el príncipe estaba por tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió dejando ver al vampiro con su sombrilla, una sensual sonrisa en el rostro y su camisa algo abierta, cosa que hizo que el dulce príncipe se sonrojara levemente y se atontara.

-Las 10:00 en punto, tuviste suerte Bubba- Jaló suavemente del brazo al atónito y rojo príncipe dentro de su casa mientras Monochromicor se iba de regreso al Dulce Reino –Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir, pero el que estés aquí deja más que claro tus sentimientos- Le dio un beso suave y lento, tomándose su tiempo para degustar los labios de su amado mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura, al mismo tiempo el científico reacciono y casi se derrite por la suavidad del beso pero en lugar de eso abrazo por el cuello a su vampiro mientras le correspondía aquel beso. Suavemente se separaron del beso y se mirar a los ojos, luego Marshall rio un poco y el príncipe palideció pensando que todo era una cruel broma –Tu cabello- lo calmo el vampiro al ver su expresión –No está peinado, de hecho está completamente abajo- Dijo divertido y con sus manos peino el cabello de su príncipe haciendo que este se ruborizara.

-Lo siento, es que no pude dormir anoche de solo pensar en esta mañana y me dormí cuando amaneció y me desperté tarde- Murmuro avergonzado dejando que lo peinaran mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho del rockero –Por favor, dime que no es una de tus bromas pesadas, mi corazón se rompería si esto es un engaño- Lo miro a los ojos y el vampiro lo beso nuevamente con suavidad, dulzura y amor, esta vez se dejo abrazar más fuertemente por el vampiro y abrió su boca dando paso a la lengua de Marshall que había estado ansiosa por entrar.

Estuvieron besándose y abrazándose un buen rato, sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras sus labios iban al mismo compas devorando dulcemente la boca el uno del otro, finalmente el Dulce Príncipe necesito aire así que se separaron con levedad y se dieron un corto beso.

El rey de los vampiros levanto al príncipe en brazos como si fuera una princesa y lo llevo a su cuarto. Al principio Bubba se tensó y empezó a balbucear cosas de que era su primera vez, que no sabía si estaba listo, que era muy pronto y esas cosas, pero Marshall lo calmo diciendo que solo quería estar tumbado con él para que hablaran y se conocieran más y así fue, el vampiro se acostó en la cama y dejo que el príncipe se acurrucara a su lado apoyando se cabeza sobre el pecho del rey y así se la pasaron hablando toda la mañana, intercambiando algunos que otros besos o caricias, de vez en cuando Marshall le levantaba la remera a Gumball y amenazaba con hacerle más cosas pero el príncipe se quitaba al vampiro de encima y amenazaba con irse, cosa que hacía que el rey de los vampiros se detuviera.

-Oye Bubba- Le tomo del rostro y le beso en los labios suavemente –Te amo- Le sonrío y le acaricio las mejillas que se ponían rojas por la vergüenza.

-Yo también te amo Marshall- Esta vez fue él quien beso a su pareja y quizá lo beso de forma muy entusiasta ya que el vampiro le correspondió de forma lujuriosa y se puso sobre el sin pensarlo dos veces y comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.

-M-M-Marshall ¡espera!, ya te dije que ahora no- Le dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima pero le era difícil, las caricias de Marshall eran tan suaves y al mismo tiempo lujuriosas, le hacía perder la razón por momentos y se dejaba llevar quitándole la ropa al mayor mientras ambos cuerpos se estremecían ante las caricias de ambos hasta que finalmente ambos se vieron arrastrados a la lujuria a sus deseos.

El Dulce Príncipe ya no detenía al Rey de los Vampiros, si no que lo alentaba a continuar sacándole la ropa hasta dejarlo en ropa interior al igual que él, dejo que el vampiro besara su cuerpo y le dejara "marcas de propiedad" que eran chupetones o mordisquitos repartidos por todo su cuerpo, desde sus piernas y sus muslos hasta su pecho, cuello e incluso detrás de la oreja tenía varias marquitas, aunque claro, él tampoco se quedaba atrás pues también había empezado a dejarle marcas al cuerpo de Marshall, aunque eran más pequeñas y no tan notorias porque lo hacía de forma tímida y eso excitaba mucho al vampiro, quien comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de Gumball mientras frotaba suavemente su miembro erecto con el del otro al tiempo que se relamía los labios pero entonces el príncipe detuvo al rey quien se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Q-que pasa Bubba? ¿Fui muy rápido?- Le pregunto algo preocupado por la repentina interrupción.

-Lo siento Marshall pero ya es de noche, debo volver al Dulce Reino, son las reglas- Le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad mientras Marshall suspiraba frustrado y de mala gana comenzaba a vestirse y a pasarle ropa la ropa a su pareja.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu reino PERO- Lo miro sonriendo ladino y nuevamente se le coloco encima y le dio un apasionado beso –Ni sueñes con que me vaya sin hacerte mío-.

El rostro de Bubba se puso bordo por las palabras de su amante pero no se opuso a la decisión del mayor, de hecho asintió suavemente con la cabeza y fue luego de eso que el moreno lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a flotar rápidamente hacía el Dulce Reino mientras el peli-rosa lo abrazaba y disfrutaba de la vista que el otro le proporcionaba. Después de un hermoso paseo junto con su amada pareja llegaron al Dulce Castillo donde Mentita esperaba con la puerta del balcón abierto esperando que ambos entraran, luego de que ambos amantes entraran Marshall abrazo por detrás a su amado comenzando a darle besos en la nuca y en las orejas, de forma que el gobernante le pidió entre jadeos a su ama de llave que le trajera la cena a su alcoba y que trajera varias cosas rojas para alimentar a su vampiro, la pequeña menta capto el mensaje y algo ruborizada salió del cuarto, la menta se tardaría una hora o dos en hacer lo que el príncipe le pidió.

Cuando salió de la alcoba Marshall mediante suaves empujones tiro al Dulce Príncipe boca abajo en su cama y empezó a frotarse suavemente y a meter sus manos bajo la ropa del otro arrancándole suaves gemidos. El gobernante trataba de calmar sus gemidos pero le era difícil con la constante estimulación del otro y aunque le pedía que al menos parara para dejarle calmar su respiración pero el vampiro no cedía y cada vez lo acariciaba más, jalando suavemente de sus pezones mientras le besaba y lamía el cuello, Marshall no podía parar, estaba tan excitado al oír los gemidos de su dulce amante y de cómo inconscientemente este ultimo frotaba más su trasero contra su entrepierna, eso lo estaba enloqueciendo y no sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar esa situación tan excitante.

Ya llevaban un buen rato frotándose de esa forma pero de repente pararon ya que el teléfono del cuarto de Bubba empezó a sonar y ese teléfono solo era de emergencias, así que de mala gana se separaron el uno del otro y el Dulce Príncipe fue a atender el teléfono mientras que el Rey Vampiro se quitaba la ropa y luego cuando estuvo en ropa interior se acerco a su amado y le empezó a quitar la ropa, pero este no se dejo y estaba dando risitas y eran iguales a las que daba cuando Marshall lo halagaba, y que se riera de ese modo no le gusto nada al vampiro que decidió tomar el teléfono y hablar el.

-Lo siento, pero ahora Bubba está muy ocupado siendo besuqueado por su NOVIO, o sea yo, así que no vuelvas a llamar porque no podré hacerlo mío y si eso pasa te buscare y te sacaré el corazón- Corto la llamada y miro algo molesto a Bubba quien lo miraba de la misma forma.

-Que grosero Marshall, solo estábamos hablando, no puedes ser tana egoísta de cortar una llamada que era para MI solo porque estas caliente- Se cruzo de brazos y luego se ruborizo un poco mientras miraba como el mayor se mordisqueaba los labios y miraba furioso a otro lado mientras mascullaba "¿Quién demonios te llamo a esta hora y te hacía reír así?" el rosadito se sonrojo más al notar que el mayor estaba celoso, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad así que sonrío de lado –Acaso el Rey de los Vampiros, el gobernante de la noche ¿esta celoso de la hermana del Dulce Príncipe Bubba Gumball?- Lo miro enarcando una ceja y luego se echo a reír mientras miraba como su amante abría la boca y se ponía blanco.

-Joder, no puedo creer que le haya hablado así a mi cuñada- Se froto la nuca y luego miro al gobernante –Fue tu jodida culpa, si no te hubieras reído así no habría enloquecido de celos- Lo tomo de la cintura y le empezó a dejar varias marcas más –Me asegurare de dejarte bien marcado para que todos sepan que eres mío y podré de tu trasero como te vuelvas a reír así por teléfono con alguien que no sea yo-.

El Dulce gobernante no pudo quejarse ya que solo gemidos salían de su boca al sentir las manos de su amado por su cuerpo y sus labios en su cuello y más tarde en sus labios acallando sus gemidos. El moreno aprovecho la situación para quitarle la ropa a su dulce amante mientras dejaba marcas MUY notorias por el cuello, hombro, pecho y en todo su cuerpo para ser más exactos. Marshall tocaba todo el cuerpo del menor menos su entrepierna ya que esta se frotaba contra la propio haciendo que el también dejara escapar jadeos de placer, ambos estaban muy excitados así que el vampiro tomo al menor y lo empujo a la cama para luego subírsele encima y besarlo colando su lengua mientras se frotaba contra él y sus manos amenazaban con bajarle la ropa interior provocando que el dulce gobernante se estremeciera e hiciera lo mismo que el. Finalmente ambos se quitaron la ropa interior al mismo tiempo, el vampiro se separo un poco de Bubba y ambos se tomaron su tiempo para deleitarse con el cuerpo del otro, luego se abrazaron de nuevo y sus bocas se fundieron en un dulce y apasionado beso, cuando se separaron Bubba lo rogaba a Marshall que por favor fuera gentil con el ya que era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas y además le dijo que fuera MUY despacio cuando la metiera ya que con el tamaño que tenía le iba a doler muchísimo, eso hizo aumentar el ego de Marshall y este le dijo que ya tenía experiencia en eso por lo que se llevo un golpe de su novio.

-No soy uno más de esos y no me interesa saber si tienes experiencia o no- Suspiro y miro a otro lado -¿Por qué siempre dices cosas innecesarias y que me hieren?- Murmuro y luego miro a los ojos a su vampiro.

-Lo siento Bubba, no era mi intención hacerlo- Le acaricio las mejillas y le beso suavemente los labios- Como recompensa voy a ir muy despacio y muy suavemente además me detendré cuando digas que te duele- Lo abrazo más y el dulce gobernante asintió antes de cerrar los ojos y besarlo con suavidad.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a frotarse suavemente y Marshall deslizo una mano hacía el trasero ajeno apretándolo de vez en cuando para luego acariciar con un dedo su entrada, noto como el menor se tenso bajo su cuerpo y retiro el dedo para separarse de él y poder acomodarse tras él y empezar lamer la entrada del otro con cuidado de no dañarle con sus colmillos, le dio suaves mordisquitos y besos y luego empezó a intentar penetrarlo con su lengua pero estaba tan tenso que no podía así que para relajarlo lo empezó a masturbar suavemente cosa que hizo que se relajara y le diera acceso a su lengua, Gumball gimió y se arqueo suavemente al sentir como la lengua de su amante entraba y salía de su interior, se sentía raro pero era realmente placentero.

Mientras Marshall trataba de lubricar la entrada de su novio con su saliva llevo 4 dedos a la boca del menor e hizo que los lamiera, para su sorpresa Bubba los lamio de una forma completamente lasciva y pervertida que hizo que él vampiro se estremeciera con levedad. Una vez sus dedos estuvieron bien ensalivados retiro su lengua y suavemente empezó a meter uno de sus dedos al tiempo que miraba la cara de su amado quien tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos cerrados mientras su boca se mantenía entreabierta emitiendo jadeos y gemidos con cada movimiento de los dedos de su amado. Antes de notarlo ya tenía 3 dedos en su interior, no tenía idea de cuándo se los había metido pero ahora los podía sentir ya que sentía como abandonaban su entrada y la dejaban bastante abierta, fue entonces que Marshall se puso de nuevo sobre el dulce príncipe y este lo abrazo con las piernas mientras que con la mirada le rogaba que fuera lento y suave, Marshall asintió con la cabeza se relamió mientras lo miraba.

-Tienes dos opciones Bubba, te la meto de una sola vez hasta el fondo o voy poco a poco, cualquiera de las dos es igual para mí- Mientras le hablaba frotaba la punta de su duro miembro contra la dilatada entrada del menor quien lo miraba nervioso y ansioso.

-P-p-poco a poco, si la metes toda de una dolerá mucho-

El vampiro asintió y sintió como el Dulce Príncipe se aferraba a él en un abrazo pero relajaba su cuerpo para que no le costara tanto entrar al miembro del rey de la noche.

Lentamente empezó a empujar logrando que la cabeza de su entrepierna entrara dentro de su amado, se quedó quieto y espero a que el soberano del Dulce Reino soltara un suspiro de placer para seguir, avanzaba de forma lenta aunque le era difícil con los labios de Gumball pegados a su oreja jadeando y gimiendo, logro contenerse a duras penas de meterla de una y moverse como si llevaran años haciendo el amor, pero pudo contenerse y soltó el aire contenido cuando sintió que por fin estaba toda dentro.

Los amantes se separaron un poco y se miraron para fundirse en un beso lleno de amor, por fin eran uno solo y para más alegría de Marshall el estaba siendo la primera vez del rosadito, cosa que nuevamente le inflo el ego y el orgullo.

Estuvieron unos minutos más besándose y cuando se separaron el chuche favorito de Marshall (O sea Bubba) le susurro en una suave voz que podía moverse y así lo hizo, de forma lenta y suave empezó a moverse dentro del estrecho y dulce interior de su amado, se sentía tan delicioso que no podía evitar que uno o dos graves gemidos se escaparan de su boca y chocharan con los gemidos dulces que el menor daba con cada embestida recibida por parte del otro. Poco a poco el Rey de los vampiros empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas ya que era una tortura para el ir tan lento, era delicioso y le gustaba pero le enloquecía lo bien que se sentía que deseaba ir rápido además de que estaba ansioso de llenar esa habitación con los dulces y eróticos gemidos de su amante. De forma lenta y delicada fue aumentando el ritmo hasta volverlo un frenético movimiento de caderas por parte de ambos, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor mientras se besaban de forma lujuriosa y movían sus caderas a ritmos contrarios para mayor placer para ambos. El interior de Bubba apretaba al miembro de Marshall cada vez que este tocaba su punto sensible y eso enloquecía a ambos, a Bubba porque lo hacía gemir de completo placer y le encantaba sentir como su moreno se deslizaba tan profundo dentro de él y a Marshall lo enloquecía porque aunque ya llevara cerca de una hora dentro de su amado este seguía siendo igual de estrecho que al principio y eso le encantaba más aún porque se movía cada vez más rápido hasta que finalmente sintió como el interior de Bubba se estrechaba más de lo que ya estaba lo que significaba que pronto se correría por lo que se inclinó y empezó a lamer y succionar uno de sus pezones mientras se movía lo más rápido que podía y hacía que su amado gimiera cada vez con más fuerza y más alto hasta que finalmente el dulce gobernante se corrió manchando ambos vientres con su semen y poco después, luego de unas embestidas más profundas, Marshall se corrió dentro de su amado llenándolo con su semilla al tiempo que daba un grave gemido.

Ambos estaban exhaustos pero eso no impidió que se dieran un tierno beso antes de quedarse dormidos abrazados el uno al otro, por fin eran amantes y ya habían sido uno solo, ninguno de los dos podía haber estado más feliz. Tarde o temprano la ama de llaves Mentita tenía que regresar con la comida que había sido ordenada por el Dulce Príncipe y lo hizo, pero al ver la tierna escena de los amantes durmiendo dejo la bandeja con la comida sobre el escritorio de su soberano y luego salió del cuarto para que descansaran. La paz no duro mucho ya que los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir y a iluminar la cara del gobernante del Dulce Reino y hacer que este se despertaran de mala gana ya que estaban muy cómodo en los brazos del otro pero debía levantarse a cerrar las cortinas y así que lo hizo aunque levantarse le dolió bastante no podía permitir que los rayos del sol dañaran el rostro de su amante, logró cerrar la cortina pero no evito que Marshall se levantara y cuando lo hice llevo a Bubba de nuevo a la cama y luego busco la bandeja de comida que la ama de llaves había dejado. Llevo la bandeja a la cama y ambos compartieron el desayuno acurrucados juntos, el moreno ayudo a su amado a sentarse ya que le dolía bastante pero no se arrepentía de haber compartido esa magnífica noche con él.

Desayunaron y el Rey vampiro dejo la bandeja fuera del cuarto para que Mentita se la llevara de nuevo a la cocina y luego volvió a la cama con su amado, quería mimarlo más así que eso hizo, se recostó en la cama con él y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho para acariciarle la cabeza y la espalda mientras le daba suave besos en las aún más rosada mejillas y en sus suaves labios.

-Bubba, a pesar de lo que paso anoche, no somos una pareja verdadera- Dijo suspirando mientras el otro lo miraba sin entender y separándose un poco de él.

-¿Q-Que dices Marsh? ¿P-porque dices esas cosas? Lo de anoche solo lo hacen las parejas, además dijiste que me amabas ¿Fue una mentira?- Le pregunto con los ojos cristalizados pero para su calma el mayor lo tomo del rostro y lo beso suavemente.

-No es lo que piensas amor, no somos una pareja hasta que te haga una pregunta- Le acomodo el despeinado cabello y le beso los labios –Bubba ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro. El Príncipe se puso rojo y empezó a tartamudear tratando de hablar aunque las palabras no salían de su boca. Finalmente tomo aire y lo miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro que quiero idiota- Dicho esto se besaron nuevamente y se acurrucaron para dormir un poco más.


End file.
